


thrift store finds

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [113]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, holiday vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: a very detailed sweater prompt from my good friend casey <3"First you get coffee. Then you go to thrift shops and buy sweaters. Then you bring the sweaters home and wash them. While they are in the washer/dryer, you make out and stuff. Then, you take the sweaters out of the dryer and you put them on and you get all cozy and eat snacks and watch movies in your cozy clean sweaters! And you kiss a lot. The end."--Blaine Anderson comes with a lot of traditions—this is something Sebastian knew about before they decided to start dating. Which is fine because Sebastian doesn’t exactly have a lot of traditions that mean a lot to him, especially around the holiday season. So whatever ridiculous activity Blaine wants to do between Thanksgiving and Christmas, he’ll do it (sometimes with a sigh or a fond eyeroll), because it makes Blaine happy and that’s enough for him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [113]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	thrift store finds

**Author's Note:**

> this will be my lAST fic post of 2020 and i don’t know how i feel about that lol thank you to everyone who’s sent me in a prompt, liked / reblogged my posts and gave me kudos / comments on AO3. it means a lot! there ain’t no me if there ain’t no you ;)

Blaine Anderson comes with a lot of traditions—this is something Sebastian knew about before they decided to start dating. Which is fine because Sebastian doesn’t exactly have a lot of traditions that mean a lot to him, especially around the holiday season. So whatever ridiculous activity Blaine wants to do between Thanksgiving and Christmas, he’ll do it (sometimes with a sigh or a fond eyeroll), because it makes Blaine happy and that’s enough for him.

Sebastian never quite gets used to it, putting that smile on Blaine’s face, the way his eyes light up and his cheeks tint with pink warmth. It’s always worth it—he’d do or give anything to keep that expression on his boyfriend’s face. So, he’s done Black Friday and Cyber Monday shopping, he’s gone ice skating (and still has the bruises to prove he _attempted),_ he’s waited in line for the holiday latte flavors the morning they came out while Blaine stayed in bed, he’s baked cookies, adorned the entire apartment with too many decorations, and watched ridiculously pointless Hallmark movies as they wrap gifts on the floor of their living room with spiked eggnog nearby.

This tradition though? He doesn’t quite understand.

Sebastian takes a sip of his coffee as Blaine drags him down the street to the nearest thrift shop, “You do this every year?”

Blaine grins at him as they reach the door and he yanks it open for them to walk through, “Yes, you know I have that collection in my drawer near the bathroom.”

Sebastian scrunches his nose, “All those mismatched patterns hurt my eyes.”

A soft laugh slips out of the shorter’s mouth, taking his beanie off to stick in his pocket before he wanders back towards the collection of sweaters organized by size. He takes a long sip of his gingerbread latte and hands Sebastian the cup to hold so he can use both hands to look through the mediums. Upon first glance, Sebastian is not impressed—this place smells like mothballs and abandoned memories.

“These actually might be…” Blaine trails off as he thinks, glancing over at Sebastian and eyeing his arms, “I think you need to wear a large because of how long your arms are.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he looks to the ceiling, Blaine pushing hangers aside. “I feel like you’re punishing me for all the times I teased that you were too short to reach something,” There’s a soft smirk on Blaine’s lips but he says nothing. A large though? “I’m going to swim in it.”

Blaine smiles a little, shaking his head, “It might shrink a bit after you wear it a few times.”

Sebastian shifts on his feet, taking another sip of his coffee as Blaine pulls several sweaters from the rack and holds them over his arm as he continues shopping. He’s not sure how long Blaine’s had this tradition; they weren’t dating last year—so this holiday has come with many firsts for them.

“When did you start doing this?”

Blaine chews on the inside of his cheek, looking over at his boyfriend. He pauses in his search to take a sip from his coffee, “Uh, I dunno—I mean, when I lived in Lima, my grandfather and I would go to thrift stores on Sundays and try to find bowties. The sweaters always stood out to me because—”

“Because you kinda dress like a cute grandpa sometimes.” Sebastian fills in, smirking when Blaine scrunches his nose and leans up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“When my gramp passed,” Blaine holds up one of the sweaters on his arm against Sebastian’s chest, trying to eyeball if it’ll fit his frame. It’s green, like his eyes, and a thick-knit pattern. “I just kept going every year around Christmastime. It helps me feel closer to him.”

Sebastian nods softly, he supposes he can understand that. He looks down at the sweater against his chest, “I don’t like this one.”

Blaine smiles a little and nods, putting it back on the rack before holding up a gray one instead. It’s kinda boxy but he doesn’t want to upset Blaine by shooting down every single sweater he tries to pick out for him. Luckily, Blaine seems to observe the same shape and puts that one down too, turning back to the wide selection in front of him.

“I always thought thrift stores were so interesting,” Blaine continues, moving between spinning racks of clothes, “You have all these little pieces of people’s lives that they’ve given up for whatever reason. Every article of clothing or item has a story.”

Sebastian smiles slightly at Blaine’s romanticized thought process, finishing his own coffee and throwing the cup away in a nearby trash can. He sneaks a sip out of Blaine’s when he’s not looking, “Thrift stories kinda freak me out,” He admits and bites his tongue on sounding snobby but—why would he buy something used when he can get a sweater brand new?

“All these sweaters could belong to some dead guy.”

Blaine laughs lightly, holding a haphazard pattern that reminds Sebastian of a Jackson Pollock painting up to his own chest. It’s warm colors; mustards, burnt oranges and maroons. “Kurt felt the same way, that’s why he never came with me.”

Sebastian shakes his head, “And while I hate to have _anything_ in common with Kurt, he has a point.”

Blaine leans over and presses a kiss to tip of Sebastian’s nose, handing over the sweater that he’s found for himself. “That’s why you wash them when you get home, silly.”

Sebastian’s still not sure whether he’s comfortable with that, but he lets Blaine go—all he needs to do is find something for him to wear. He already knows that it’s either going to be too tight under his arms _or_ too long over his hands but he’s not about to ruin Blaine’s tradition of picking out this sweater. He’ll wear it at least once or twice and then it’ll ‘mysteriously’ get ruined in the dryer or get lost in their closet.

It takes another ten minutes and Sebastian nearly drinking the rest of Blaine’s coffee but he finds another sweater that isn’t a complete eyesore. It’s maroon with a decorative swirl pattern on the chest and brown fabric on the elbows and Sebastian finds himself not hating it too much.

Maybe because the color reminds him of Blaine’s face when he can’t stop blushing.

\--

The rest of the day is pretty easily planned out, especially with Christmas break around the corner for their classes and snow piling up outside. They get back to their apartment and change into sweatpants, moving into their tiny hole-in-the-wall laundry room to wash their sweaters. Both of them are wearing t-shirts, Blaine bouncing on his feet as he hums a Christmas tune to himself and gets the sweaters started.

Sebastian leans against the doorframe, watching him, the corners of his mouth pulling up because he knows Blaine’s cold. He’s _always_ cold—so the fact that he won’t wear something warmer while he waits for this sweater to be done is somehow ridiculous and endearing all at the same time.

“Okay,” Blaine claps his hands together as the rinse cycle starts, “These should be done within the hour once we get them into the dryer,” He moves to wrap his arms around Sebastian’s waist, looking up at his boyfriend, “And they’ll be extra warm and cozy when we put them on.”

Sebastian hums, running the palms of his hands up and down Blaine’s biceps. He leans down to press a kiss to his forehead, “And in the meantime? While we wait?”

“I want to eat cookies and drink hot chocolate while we watch Christmas movies, so we can get started on that.” Blaine offers, the tip of his cold nose brushing the underside of Sebastian’s chin and making him shiver.

“I think I got a better idea of how we can spend our time.” Sebastian says, a curious expression on Blaine’s face as he waits for the suggestion.

Sebastian’s always been better with actions, rather than words, so in one swift motion he lifts Blaine so that he’s sitting on the washing machine. A short laugh leaves Blaine’s mouth, Sebastian slipping in-between Blaine’s legs as his hands come to rest on his shoulders.

“Quite a plan, I _did_ need a way to stay warm,” Blaine mumbles, leaning down to steal a kiss. “And this is so much better than a blanket.”

Sebastian grins, pulling the other flush against his body, his hand wrapping around the back of Blaine’s neck to keep him close as his other hand strokes his back underneath his t-shirt. The soft vibrations from the washing machine shifts Blaine’s body every so often, soft laughter passing between their lips as their mouths move together but Sebastian finds that’s one of his favorite times to kiss him—when Blaine’s smiling.

\--

Blaine lets out a content sigh as he pulls the sleeves of his sweater over his hands, settling into the corner of the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. When he takes a long sip, a bit of melted marshmallow gets on his nose and Sebastian can’t help but smile as he steps into the living room.

“How come you’re always one of the messiest people I know when it comes to marshmallows? Like, it doesn’t matter if it’s hot chocolate, smores…sweet potato casseroles—they’re always getting on your face.” He chuckles fondly.

Blaine scrunches his nose before wiping it with a tissue, “It’s not my fault they get all melty and gooey, stop trying to distract me from the fact that you look _amazing_ in your new sweater.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he wanders over to couch and sits down next to him, biting the inside of his cheek on the fact that this thrift sweater that Blaine is so excited about is a tad bit tight under the arms and the dryer has eaten a small hole in the collar underneath his right ear. But he won’t say any of that at all.

“Does this mean I’ll be starting my own collection of thrift sweaters?” Sebastian teases, picking up the remote to look at the selection of films they have to pick from.

He doesn’t feel like doing something incredibly cheesy but given the fact that it’s starting to snow outside, they’re in thrift sweaters and Blaine’s wrapped up in a blanket with hot chocolate _and_ cookies from the oven—he’s afraid that he’s not going to have much of a choice.

“Oh, most definitely,” Blaine smiles, taking a bite out of a cookie, “We’re going to need to clean out a drawer in preparation or at least pick a spot in our closet.”

Sebastian reaches over Blaine for a cookie, narrowing his eyes at the movies because, “What if we watched a horror movie?”

Blaine’s eyes go wide and Sebastian snickers as he nearly chokes on a sip of hot chocolate, “Sebastian, we are _not_ watching something scary this close to Christmas. Come on, we’re all cozied up—it’s the perfect time for something romantic.”

Sebastian sighs, running a hand through his hair, trying to think of crosses between the genres. “Okay, what about _Sleepy Hollow,_ or _Ready or Not?_ ,” He smiles, “ _Oh,_ okay— _Crimson Peak.”_

Blaine purses his lips for a moment, opening and closing his mouth as he bites down on a response. Even though Sebastian already knows he’s won.

“ _Fine,_ but just because I can’t pass up on Victorian tragic romances and Charlie Hunnam.”

Sebastian puts the movie on, setting the remote on the coffee table. About ten minutes pass as they watch, snow falling gently outside, Blaine finishing his cup of hot chocolate and Sebastian eating one too many cookies. Every so often, he can’t stop his gaze from wandering over to his boyfriend, admiring the side profile of his face. The TV gently reflects light on him with a soft glow from their Christmas tree’s fluorescent, twinkling bulbs. Blaine’s curls are a bit wild right now, thanks from the dampness of the snow that they walked in coming home, the fact that he’s not wearing much gel these days and Sebastian running his hands through it when they were in the laundry room.

There’s the softest pink to the other’s cheeks too and a rose tint to his lips that are making him irresistible, Sebastian finding it harder and harder to sit still next to him—let alone keep his hands to himself.

“What?”

Blaine turns to look at him, “Hmm? I didn’t say anything.”

Sebastian frowns a little, his eyebrows crinkling together as he leans closer to Blaine to listen—as if Blaine’s said something under his breath. “What was that? Your sweater is _itchy_ and you need to take it off?” A laugh startles out of Blaine as Sebastian hooks an arm around him and pulls him close, “Well say no more.”

“Sebastian,” Blaine tuts but he’s grinning as Sebastian sneaks his hands right underneath the shorter’s sweater and peels it off, tossing it towards the ground. “I should have known it was foolish to wear these things as soon as they came out of the dryer.” He plays with the collar of Sebastian’s sweater as he settles on the taller’s lap.

Sebastian draws him closer, rolls their hips together and tugs at Blaine’s lower lip with his own, “Am I predictable? Yes. Was it foolish?” He shakes his head and kisses him, a soft moan leaving the shorter’s lips, “Absolutely not. After all, I plan on us wearing _nothing but_ these sweaters after we’re done.”

Blaine grins and grabs Sebastian by the collar to tug him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! happy new year ya'll!


End file.
